The first Pokegirl
by Baran3
Summary: What if Giovanni do not stop his genetic experiments after Mewtwo. What if he planned to give the power of a pokemon to a human. She escaped after loosing her memory. warning: no lemon, no pokegirls universe.
1. prelude

**THE FIRST POKEGIRL**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Eve.

Notes: This is the story of a guinea pig. Metroanime has created with a few others the World of Pokegirls. I have always wondered what if Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket, has dabbled in the field of human experimentation in genetic pokemon. Mewtwo proved that such a feat is possible. Here is the story of a young girl who struggle to know if she's still human.

Character sheet with the rules of BESM:

Name: Eve

Character points: 70. Skill points: 50.

Race: hybrid human/pokemon.

Occupation: trainer.

Age: 14 years. Sex: female

Height: 1m50. Weight: 50 kg.

Description: light blue hair, red eyes and pale white skin. You're sure that you were not like this before the experimentation. Light build and normally grim face at first. You have managed to find a schoolgirl outfit during your escape. Sure that your white plug-suit was not a high fashion.

BODY: 6. MIND: 7. SOUL: 8.

Health points: 70. Energy points: 95. Shock value: 14.

Attack combat value: 8. Defence combat value: 6.

Others notes and details:

You are amnesic. The Team Rocket lab had brainwashed you. You managed to escape before they conditioned you. You have a burning hatred for Giovanni and the Team Rocket and an almost overwhelming fear that you are no longer human. You are rather withdrew and weary about people since your bad experience. You are in quest of yourself. Who are you? What are you? What is your place in this world?

Normal attributes (level/point cost/notes):

Appearance: level 3(3 pts). You are very attractive.

Art of distraction: level 3 (3 pts). You can distract a small crowd (1-10 people or animals).

Combat mastery: Level 1 (2 pts). You gain + 1 in combat value.

Divine relationship: Level 2 (2 pts). You may re-roll any 2 dice rolls each game session.

Energy bonus: level 2 (2 pts). You gain 20 points of energy.

Heightened awareness: level 1 (1 pt). You gain a -2 bonus on all sensory awareness checks.

Highly skilled: level 3 (3 pts). You gain 30 points of skills.

Personal gear: level 1 (1 pt). You have some pokeballs (major and minor item), some healing potions (minor item, give 5 points of health), special food for pokemon (minor item, you can consume it), some super vitamin (minor item, give 5 points of energy), clothes (mundane), a backpack (mundane), a flashlight (mundane), a bedroll (mundane) and a tent (mundane).

Skills (level/point cost/specialty):

Acrobatic: level 1 (3 pts). Body. Jump.

Biological sciences: Level 1 (3 pts). Mind. Genetic.

Computers: level 1 (2 pts). Mind. Intrusion/security.

Controlled breath: level 2 (2 pts). Body. Slow heart rate.

Cooking: level 1 (2 pts). Mind or soul. Home.

Disguise: level 1 (2 pts). Variable. Costume.

Intimidation: level 1 (3 pts). Variable. Street.

Linguistic: Level 1 (1 pt). Mind. Language pokemon.

Medical: level 1 (3 pts). Mind. Emergency response.

Navigation: level 1 (1 pt). Mind. Wilderness.

Performing arts: level 1 (2 pts). Average of body, mind and soul. Singing.

Sleight of hand: level 2 (4 pts). Body. Lock-picking.

Stealth: level 1 (4 pts). Body. Silent move.

Swimming: level 1 (2 pts). Body. Scuba.

Wilderness survival: level 1 (3 pts). Mind. Forest.

Ranged defence: Level 1 (3 pts). Personal and In Flight.

Thrown weapons: level 1 (3 pts). Energy blast.

Unarmed attack: level 1 (3 pts). Strike.

Unarmed defence: level 1 (3 pts). Strike.

Normal defects (bonus points/notes):

Ageism (1 pt): you are 14 years old.

Guy magnet (1 pt): you have always at least one male suitor hounding you.

Marked (1 pt): you are confused for an albino but you are a hybrid human/pokemon.

Recurring nightmares (2 pts): you have horrible nightmares about the experimentation and its consequences for you.

Unique character defect (2 pts): you registered as an unknown pokemon on a pokedex and you are affected by pokeballs and all the technology about the pokemon.

Wanted (1 pt): you are hunted for capture and future examination by the Team Rocket.

Special attributes (level/points cost/notes):

Dynamic sorcery: level 6 (24 pts). Pokemon powers. You are able to use any type of pokemon power.

Features: Level 2 (2 pts). Your hybrid physiology gives you some advantages: a night-vision, a boosted longevity and a tolerance of extreme temperatures.

Light armour: Level 5 (5 pts). Hidden and natural feeling. Give 5 pts of protection.

Heightened senses: Level 3 (3 pts). Acute sense of vision, hearing and smell.

Life support: level 2 (2 pts). You can survive in any environment.

Speed: level 3 (3 pts). + 1 initiative, top speed is 90 km/h.

Super strength: level 1 (3 pts). You can lift a motorcycle with one hand (500 kg). Close combat damage + 10 pts.

Special defects (bonus points/notes):

Involuntary physical change (1 pt): when you touch an evolution stone, you acquired the stone type vulnerabilities and resistances. You can only use the same powers as the type of the stone but those powers are amplified.

Magical restriction (1 pt): each time you use a pokemon power, you acquire the vulnerabilities and resistances of the type of pokemon who use those powers but only during the same turn.

**PRELUDE**

'_I was floating in nothingness._

_That was my first impression._

_Impression?_

_What is an impression?_

_Oh. I remember. It's a feeling._

_Why can't I remember more?_

_What was that?_

_I'm hearing voices?'_

"…magnificent specimen!"

"Yes, we are very proud of our initial selection."

"We are also very lucky that the Phase One was not detected."

"Very lucky? I think that the back-up computer core salvaged from the Mew-two experiment was our lucky strike."

'_Those terms are…unknown to me._

_Phase One? Mew-two?_

_I do not understand.'_

"So the Phase Two was a walk in the park?"

"Only because the Phase One has found such a perfect specimen."

"At which phase are we now?"

"We just have finished Phase three. The memory of the subject is a blank slate."

"Avoiding the problem encountered with Mew-two huh?"

"I don't think we can afford another destroyed research lab."

"Giovanni must be happy."

"Very. He asked for daily report."

"Now, we only have to implement the Phase Four and reprogrammed it to do our biding."

"And then finally Phase five: Deployment. For the glory of Team Rocket!"

'_Blank slate? Reprogram?_

_Are they talking about me?_

_I…I don't remember…_

_I DON'T REMEMBER!_

_WHO I AM?_

_Who I am?_

_They…They brainwashed me!_

_They are hostile to me._

_I…I must get out.'_

"By the way, why this name?"

"It's an acronym. Evolutionary Variable Enhanced: E.V.E, Eve."

"It seemed to sleep peacefully."

"It's not. It is merely isolated of any influence from the outside. We don't want a stimulus to awake it prematurely."

"Well then can I offer you some champagne?"

"Why yes! That an excellent idea and…"

'_The voices are retreating._

_I can no longer hear them, only the noises of machinery._

_I must get out._

_I MUST GET OUT!_

_WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO ME!'_


	2. evasion

**THE FIRST POKEGIRL**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Eve.

Notes: This is not a lemon or a Pokegirl story. This is a Pokemon story with a girl who is similar to the Pokegirls of Metroanime. This story is about a subject that has been developed in the Pokegirl universe. Is a threshold Pokegirl human or not? What is humanity?

**Chap 1: Evasion.**

The young girl forced herself to open her eyes. It was difficult, all her body felt like jelly. She blinked. Only a pale dark green glow greeted her and perhaps something at the edge of her vision field.

She focused on it: It was a wire. There were multiple wires and tubes connected to…her? She blinked again. Her vision adjusted and she could discern around her. She was floating in a kind of fluid in a vertical tainted glass tube. She was wearing a virginal white skin-suit with black trim and the initials E.V.E.0.0.

She didn't have the need to breathe. Her eyes narrowed. That was not normal, she should have that need. Was she breathing the fluid? No. Perhaps some of the tubes were supplying her in oxygen and nutriments.

She attempted to move her hand. It was responding slowly and with awkwardness. What was the problem with her body? She blinked. She felt a foreign substance in her body. A substance that came from the tubes, she was being drugged. How can she be able to detect it?

With difficulty she managed to take out the various tubes, probes and wires on her. She felt much better immediately. Now if only she could flush out the remaining drug… Something at the core of her being answered her will. A sudden hot sensation all over her and all her senses clarified. She gasped. Her body has burned out the foreign substance on its own. Her metabolism was clearly enhanced.

Well, now she must get out of this tube, but how? Her hand brushed the surface of the glass. There was apparently no internal mechanism. She put her two hands on the tube and began to push sensing the structure beginning to give way.

1234567890987654321

In the lab everything was calm. The computers were slowly archiving their memories. The sensors apparatus were disconnected. The giant incubator was on a mobile generator awaiting its transfer to the conditioning machine. No security was necessary since the tube was solid as steel.

Then a small line appeared at the surface of the tube. Another followed at the opposite face. The lines multiplied and suddenly the tube shattered. A flow of greenish fluid flushed on the floor along with the form of a young girl.

She stayed on the floor as the fluid drained down and coughed a rest of the liquid out of her lungs. She took her first breath of free air, it was delicious to her. She waited a little, gathering her forces then stood slowly up.

Her skin-suit was water-proof as she sensed that only her hair and face was wet. She palmed her short hair, she couldn't remember if it was short before… Damn it she couldn't remember anything. She could place names on what she was seeing but that was all.

She examined herself. The suit dissimulated and showed everything of her features and built at the same time. She didn't feel self-conscious. Was she self-conscious before? Nothing around her triggered a flashback but she knew she could operate computers.

She opened a session and dived into the heart of the system. She could not access everything but she had plenty to read. Most of the files were about two projects. The Mew-two project was a tentative to genetically recreate a powerful Pokemon of the past with a DNA sample from a stone tablet.

A Pokemon? What was a Pokemon? She searched her memory in vain. She thought she ought to know about it but nothing for now. According to what she could read it was a bio-weapon, an artificially created living weapon capable to use psychic powers to a high level.

Psychic powers? Oh yes! It was the power of the mind. That was strange, she couldn't remember what a Pokemon was but she knew about their powers. It was weird. According to the files, the subject escaped the lab which created it and went on a rampage. After being recuperated for a time and used in a series of trials, the subject with a high intelligence escaped again.

The final file was about a series of battles between the subject and various…Pokemon trainers? A trainer? Yes! She remembered that a trainer was an adolescent on a Pokemon journey where he captured and trained…Pokemons? She remembered what a Pokemon was now. That was good. It meant that her memory could be regained if she stimulated it enough.

The name of the second project stopped her fingers on the keyboard. E.V.E.0.0. Evolutionary Variable Enhanced n°00: Her. She gulped, hesitated as an instinct whispered to her that only pain was here in this Pandora box then opened the file.

Her eyes widened and she stayed a long moment paralyzed as her brain tried to accept what she was reading. The project was a deliberate alteration of the human genome into a Pokemon genome in order to grant Pokemon powers to a human. The project was in five phases.

Phase One was the selection of a hundred subjects with the right DNA sequences. This hundred was reduced as tests were done to reduce the numbers. Until the searchers have one single individual with the perfect genetic profile to support and adapt to the manipulation. The Phase one subjects were choose from the bulk of 14 years children under the pretext of DNA imprints for the security of the new Pokedex which needed the genetic signature of its owner to work. The final subject has been kidnapped and her personal data erased to prevent her localisation.

She shuddered. She was…She had been a normal girl with a normal life before they changed her into…what? The Phase Two involved the restructuration of her genes to incorporate all the genetic basis of the various types of Pokemons. She couldn't believe it. She was a Frankenstein monster. She was an amalgam of all types of Pokemons. Was she still human?

Phase Three involved a complete and careful brainwashing of the subject in order to erase her past but conserve her skills. Now she understood why she couldn't remember anything. Unfortunately nothing was noted on the method used to blank her memories.

Phase Four was a conditioning of the subject by the same technique of Phase Three. She would have been programmed with complete loyalty to Team Rocket and their boss: Giovanni. Here also was a notable absence of hard and solid data about the method used. She snarled. Giovanni: Here was a name she will never forget.

Phase Five was a period of trials on the field and her subsequent…cloning? She blinked. The final phase of the project implied the reproduction of the test-subject into a new race of super-Pokemon under the control of Team Rocket. Her fist smashed the screen silencing the computer.

She touched her tears. She could still cry. Maybe she was still a little human. She cringed as she considered the state of the computer. Huh? How can she punch as easily trough a computer? She advised a metallic table for observation and lifted it…with one hand…without any effort. She gasped as she considered her enhanced strength.

The experiments will have to wait. She must escape first. She came to the exit door and listened. All her primary senses were far superior to the normal, another change from the baseline. Nothing outside, she took the risk to open and ventured silently in the corridors.

It was an underground structure with a futuristic look and metallic architecture. She passed many rooms occupied by computers, scanners, examination tables, operating set-up and others apparatus for a biological and genetic research lab.

She finally found what she was searching: a women locker. She has heard nobody and there was no internal security so far. Inside the locker she broke the locks with her strength. Not many things that she can used. She stopped suddenly in front of the content of a locker without name.

Trembling, she reached and retrieved a school uniform. It was a dark blue-green skirt and top with a white shirt. A red ribbon-tie, black socks and white shoes completed the set. It was…her clothes. She pressed them on her heart, crying softly at the reminder that she had been a normal girl. She considered that. Until now she has dodged a confrontation with her aspect.

She couldn't remember her appearance. Will her new body aspect finally drove her over the edge? She advised the washing room of the locker and slowly marched to the mirror.

A small young girl of 14 years faced her. She was perhaps 5 feet tall with a slender built. Her skin was very pale, almost white. Her hair was unkempt and short with a light blue coloration. Blood red eyes widened to what they were seeing. She trembled. It was not her face. IT WAS NOT HER FACE!

She shuddered and gathered herself in her arms. She must keep her control. She couldn't afford to stay with those monsters who changed her. Taking a few hygiene items taken from the lockers she took a rapid shower to get ride of the remains of the fluid. The shower flushed also her sentiments about the rape of her body by those scientists. Escape first, deal with the trauma later.

1234567890987654321

The slender silhouette was silently moving in the underground lab. She was still in her white skin-suit with the head electrodes as her school uniform was not very practical for an escape. Her meagre possessions were in a knapsack along with a few items 'borrowed' from the locker. They have kidnapped her so she could take a few things from them.

It was when she reached the elevators that the security detected her. Red lights hammered her superior sight and warning sirens almost deafened her. For the first time she saw security teams. Clothed with the standard Team Rocket uniform they charged the young girl with stun batons and stun guns.

She ran and ran. She was strong but she didn't know if she could fend off the stun effect of their weapons. Moreover she was very badly outnumbered. Unfortunately, she didn't know the layout of the lab and was finally cornered by the security.

She was breathing too rapidly and her heart hammered in her breast. He eyes jumped from one Team Rocket member to another. Back to a wall, she was panicking. It was then that she heard and recognized the hated voice on the lab speakers.

Giovanni was directing her capture from his office. He was referring to her like an object, an animal…a Pokemon. No…NO! She was human, she was not a Pokemon. Her fear turned to anger then pure rage.

The security stopped their approach when the girl begun to glow a fiery orange. Her red eyes were like two laser beams. She began to scream a crescendo as energy gathered inside her. Tasers projectiles and stun batons were used but couldn't penetrate her aura.

1234567890987654321

In the night, the quietude of an isolated island was disrupted as a powerful hyper-beam obliterated everything in its path. From the still smoking crater came a being of fire. The aura dispersed and revealed a haggard blue-haired girl staggering in the direction of the ocean.

She must escape. She must escape! This was the only thing in her numbed mind. The powerful uncontrollable discharge of energy has heavily taxed her organism. Only instincts were guiding her now.

She managed to gain the water despite the assaults of the remaining forces of the Team Rocket. Despite her depleted strength she dived underwater and swam to the relative safety of the deep.

Enraged the Team Rocket forces searched the girl for hours to no avail. The last contact was a patrol boat who witnessed her arrival on the coast before loosing her when she penetrated the wilderness to gain the interior of the continent.

E.V.E.0.0. has escaped from her creators and was free for now.


End file.
